La Noche Buena Perfecta
by PrincesaFilomena
Summary: Candy y Terry están casados y desean una familia, la Nochebuena los unió, la Noche buena les concederá su deseo. OneShot escrito para las posadas Terrytanas (Candy y Terry Fic).


**La Nochebuena Perfecta**

Tenían años esperando ese momento, y por fin, por fin estaban a unos minutos de tener entre sus manos el fruto más puro del amor entre pareja.

Terry y Candy Grandchester estaban celebrando cinco años de feliz matrimonio, contra todo pronóstico, contra todas las malas intenciones de personas como Elisa, Neal, Sussana y su madre, pero con todo el apoyo de las personas que los amaban y a quienes amaban.

Hacía cinco años, una nochebuena llena de nieve sobre la colina de Pony, Candy y Terry habían firmado un pacto de vida entre dos, y hoy, cinco años después, en una nochebuena igual o más hermosa que la anterior, estaban firmando otro pacto de vida, pero esta vez, era un pacto de vida para cuatro.

Después de la pequeña, pero hermosa ceremonia de su boda, Candy y Terry se habían establecido en un barrio de clase alta cerca de Brodway. Terry seguía con su trabajo en el teatro y, cada temporada que pasaba, se consagraba como el mejor actor joven de su época. Reconocidas compañías inglesas le ofrecían papeles protagónicos en obras clásicas, y a éstas alturas de su carrera, Terry se había dado la oportunidad de perfilarse como escritor.

Candy por su parte, había conseguido trabajo en un hospital comunitario, fiel a su espíritu solidario, había preferido atender a pacientes de escasos recursos en una ciudad tan importante y tan cruel con la gente menos favorecida, que atender a ricos insufribles de la calaña de Elisa. Con el pasar de los años, su dedicación, su compromiso con las causas nobles y su inteligencia, logró establecer su propio hospital comunitario, un comedor y luego un refugio para mujeres víctimas de violencia y en situaciones vulnerables.

Era un matrimonio feliz, con sus altibajos, como todos los matrimonios, había sido algo difícil aprender a resolver sus diferencias.

Un día después de una discusión fuerte, Albert que había sido desde siempre el confidente de Terry, le recordó:

—Cuándo tengan un problema ella y tú, recuerden que son ustedes dos contra el problema, no tú contra ella o ella contra ti-.

Como siempre, Albert y sus palabras sabias, en el momento que más se necesitaban, hicieron mella en Terry, y, teniéndolas presentes, arreglar sus desacuerdos había pasado a ser más fácil.

Así pasaron tres años, cada uno dedicándose a sus proyectos personales y comunes, se disfrutaban y se conocían, pues aún eran jóvenes y, aunque anhelaban tener familia, no querían apresurarse a llenarse de hijos sin haberse conocido en otros planps y compartido antes con ellos mismos.

Así, un día después de la cena de tercer aniversario, Candy le pidió a Terry que intentaran embarazarse, Terry aceptó feliz. En ese momento llenó a Candy de besos y la llevó en brazos para dar inicio a una danza de amor más pura que las anteriores, pues ahora en esta había esperanza y deseo, deseo de dar y sentir un amor que nadie más que un hijo, podía generar.

Candy conocedora de medicina y de su cuerpo, no dudó en que pronto quedaría embarazada, sin embargo, después de varios meses de espera, comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, lo comentó con Terry y juntos fueron a ver al Doctor Martin, el médico que antes había dado a Candy, trabajo en la clínica feliz, éste sorprendido porque una pareja joven tuviera problemas para embarazarse, les mandó realizar estudios, conteos de óvulos y espermatozoides, descubriendo así que era Terry quien tenía un problema de infertilidad. El doctor les presentó varias opciones de tratamientos para poder concebir, sin embargo todas representaban mucho desgaste psicológico y a Candy y Terry les parecieron muy invasivas, así que declinaron.

Meses después de la última consulta con el doctor Martin, Terry le pidió a Candy ir a la casa que tenían en la playa, pues sabía que debían platicar más tranquilos sobre el deseo que ambos tenían de ser padres. Ella aceptó sabiendo las intenciones de Terry, pues aunque parecía que él estaba tranquilo con respecto al diagnóstico que el doctor Martin había dado, Candy quería asegurarse de que él supiera que ella no tenía problema con ello y que creía que adoptar podía salvar la vida de algún nene o nena y no por ello ellos serían menos padres.

Así fue como la tarde de un sábado en medio del verano, terminaron acostados sobre la arena viendo las luces violetas del cielo.

-¿Has pensado que podemos adoptar?- Preguntó Terry un poco temeroso de la respuesta que pudiera dar su pecosa esposa.

-¡Adoptar!- respondió Candy con la voz llena de sorpresa. -¡oh Terry! Eso es maravilloso, yo quería hacerte la misma propuesta, tenía un poco de miedo de decirlo, pero lo he pensado mucho y creo que adoptando podríamos dar igual de amor que el que le daríamos a hijos nacidos de mi y de ti. Hay tantas niñas y tantos niños que necesitan un hogar. Estoy tan feliz de que pienses en que adoptar es una opción para nosotros.

Hacía un año que Glenda había llegado al refugio para mujeres que Candy administraba, cuando llegó en su mano derecha cargaba una pequeña y vieja maleta y con su mano izquierda, tomaba la mano de su pequeña hija Collie, una niña de apenas dos años.

La cara de Glenda estaba llena de moretones y hematomas, sus brazos arañados y sus piernas delgadas, tenían raspones y magulladuras por doquier. Pidió hablar con la directora del centro y fue así que Candy supo que Glenda era una migrante Escocesa que se había casado hacía cuatro años con un hombre originario de California, que al principio la había conquistado con detalles y cenas románticas, lo había conocido en su último año de universidad, Jackson era su profesor de lengua inglesa, y después de haberle propuesto matrimonio, se la había llevado a California, lejos de su familia y todo lo que conocía. El primer año había sido todo de ensueño, el seguía dando clases y le había permitido a Glenda trabajar en un museo, luego vino el embarazo de Collie y todo se había convertido en un infierno, empezaron los episodios de celos, de gritos, de insultos, de malos tratos, comenzó a controlar lo que Glenda vestía, con quién hablaba, cuánto tiempo había pasado en la calle, con quién se escribía y un día, había aparecido la primer cachetada, Glenda estaba de cinco meses de embarazo y había pretendido huir con su familia, sin embargo él no le permitió irse, le juró que cambiaría y le rogó que se quedara, la había manipulado y Glenda calló en su trampa, el resto del embarazo pasó 'normal' Jackson la trataba bien de nuevo, la mimaba y se mostraba como un esposo y un padre ejemplar, sin embargo, a los seis meses del nacimiento de Collie, el infierno regresó. Él volvió a celar, a controlar, a gritar y hasta a dudar de su paternidad, acusando a Glenda de infiel, y un día, cuando la descubrió tratando de comprar un pasaje a Escocia, le dio la primer paliza que había recibido en su vida, la amenazo con matar a Collie si trataba de huir e hizo de Glenda, lo que muchos abusadores hacen de sus víctimas; una mujer vacía esclava de un ser enfermo y violento.

Una vecina que se había percatado de la situación de Glenda, habló con ella una tarde aprovechando la ausencia de Jackson, y se ofreció a ayudarla, así con el pretexto de pedirle a Jackson clases particulares de lengua Inglesa y ganándose su confianza, una tarde y después de una paliza a causa de que la comida estaba fría, Glenda había logrado escapar con una pequeña maleta con ropa de Collie, y su hija en brazos, llevaba escondido en el pantaloncito de la nena, la dirección de un refugio en New York que Abbie, su vecina, le hubo proporcionado.

Después de escuchar su historia, Candy les asignó un pequeño dormitorio, las presentó con algunas mujeres que vivían en el refugio y al equipo de profesionistas mujeres, que asistían a quienes como Glenda, llegaban en situaciones muy similares.

Lo primero que hicieron fue empezar con el proceso de divorcio, Glenda no quería que Jackson supiera dónde estaba, pues temía que pudiera atentar contra la vida de Collie o la de ella misma. Así habían pasado un par de meses y el proceso de divorcio pintaba muy bien. Una mañana Glenda amaneció con náuseas y dolor de esófago, la revisaron y constataron que tenía tres meses de embarazo, a la demanda de divorcio, se le sumó una orden de restricción y pensión alimenticia para Collie y el bebé que venía en camino.

El proceso de divorcio había sido algo largo y tedioso, sin embargo con el día del parto, llegó la notificación del fallo a favor de Glenda, todas sus compañeras en el refugio estaban muy contentas por ella, un día después del parto, Candy que había acudido a visitarla, le dijo -Bien dicen que los bebés siempre traen torta bajo el brazo-.

Gracias a la terapia que el refugio proporcionaba, Glenda ya se encontraba más segura de sí misma y había comenzado a buscar trabajo. Una tarde, cuando volvía de una entrevista en un colegio, un hombre la asesinó a tiros, mientras le gritaba que le había advertido que no intentara escapar nunca sin pensar en que las consecuencias de su huida llegarían tarde o temprano. Ese hombre fue Jackson, la policía logró arrestarlo gracias al testimonio de la gente que fue testigo de lo sucedido y declaró en su contra, sin embargo, ni la larga sentencia que tendría que pagar tras las rejas por el feminicidio de Glenda, le devolvería a Collie ni a su hermanito de tres meses de nacido, a la mamá que acababan de perder.

Candy le había platicado a Terry, sobre el caso de Glenda desde que esta había llegado al refugio, Terry mismo había platicado con ella en un par de ocasiones en las que había ido a dar una pequeña función de títeres para las niñas y los niños que vivían en el refugio, y en una de esas ocasiones había conocido a la pequeña Collie, una niña encantadora que le recordaba a Candy, pues ella también tenía pecas en la nariz y unos bucles rebeldes adornado su cabeza, aunque estos eran rojos.

Cuando Glenda falleció, Candy y Terry supieron que ese era el momento de concretar sus planes de adopción, tenían en sus manos la oportunidad de brindarle un hogar y amor de familia a la pequeña Collie y a su hermanito.

Los trámites de adopción comenzaron el 17 de mayo, como 'regalo de cumpleaños' para Candy, y por fin, después de nueve meses, estaban por encontrarse con Collie y el pequeño a quien habían decidido llamar Elman.

Estaban nerviosos y felices, no sabían como debían comportarse, eran padres primerizos y estaban llenos de temores. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una trabajadora social, cargaron a Elman que se encontraba profundamente dormido, y Collie como un torbellino corrió a los brazos de Terry, como lo hacía desde que las visitas entre ellos habían comenzado. Candy recibió a Elman de las manos de la trabajadora social, se dieron las respectivas despedidas, y la familia Grandchester, con los nuevos integrantes, partió rumbo a casa, donde sus amigos ya les esperaban para celebrar, la nochebuena perfecta.

 **FIN**

Este fic va a dedicado a todas las Territanas, a las mujeres muertas víctimas de feminicido, a los niños huérfanos que dejan esos asesinos, a quienes adoptan o tienen casas de acogida para esos niños, y en honor al trabajo de un grupo de mujeres brasileñas que han abierto un refugio para mujeres violentadas.

Hola a todas las Terrytanas, soy la Princesa Filomena y este es el primer OneShot que publico, lo hago en el marco de ' _LAS POSADAS TERRYTANAS'_ que convocó Doralix Graham. Gracias Doralix por la invitación.

Gracias tambien a Jari Grandchester, de quien soy admiradora, asidua lectora y con quien tengo el honor de coincidir en ese pequeño espcio del cibermundo, llamado Facebook. Gracias Jari por ser mi mentora y guia en esta aventura de empezar a escribir Fics de mi pareja favorita.

Espero de todo corazón que este pequeño OneShot haya sido de su agrado y que hayan encontrado placer al leerlo, tanto o más que yo al redactarlo.

 **Felices fiestas a todas**.

 **Princesa Filomena**


End file.
